The present invention relates to an editing system for editing video contents. More particularly, the invention relates to a video content editing support system, an image pickup apparatus, an editor terminal apparatus, a computer program, a recording medium, and a video content editing support method.
Television (TV) news programs are typically broadcast after events in the field have been covered and their raw content materials, i.e., the captured video content data have been edited. There are two ways to edit video content data: rough editing, and final editing. Final editing involves preparing final video content data (a complete package) out of the video content data roughly edited scene by scene.
Rough editing for scene extraction is performed preparatory to final editing. In a typical rough editing process, an editor first selects what he or she considers necessary for a final editing process from video scenes constituting video content data, i.e., raw data captured earlier and left unedited. Each of the selected video scenes is identified by time-based locations (called a time code) composed of an edit start point (an in-point) and an edit end point (an out-point). The time codes are recorded illustratively on sheets of paper so that necessary portions of the selected scenes may be extracted accordingly in the final editing process.
However, in the rough editing process following the image pickup, it is difficult to know what video scenes are included in the video content data or where the necessary scenes are located on the recording medium such as a magnetic tape. This requires that the video content data recorded on the medium be reproduced and rewound repeatedly from beginning to end on a video tape recorder (VTR), so that the editor may select necessary video scenes.
The portion to be used from each of the selected video scenes is determined by use of a time code consisting of an edit start point (in-point) and an edit end point (out-point). The codes are written illustratively on sheets of paper in order to prepare a time code list composed of all necessary time codes.
The need repeatedly to reproduce and rewind the video scenes constituting the video content data has lowered the efficiency in the rough editing process, i.e., where the desired video scenes are to be selected (in what is known as logging) and the necessary portions from the selected scenes are to be extracted.